The Cabin Getaway
by snapple79
Summary: Set sometime in the future, in S5. Sam and Andy borrow Oliver's cabin for a weekend, but just like the boys' weekend at the cabin, there are some bumps along the way. Lots of fluff. :)


I've already suggested the idea to Tassie on twitter, that they revisit the cabin in S5, but this time have Oliver letting Sam and Andy borrow it for a relaxing weekend away. But since that's likely only a dream, we'll live in fanfic. :) I also may have found a way to include my favorite line from this season.

Hope you enjoy this one-shot. Let me know what you think in a review! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**The Cabin Getaway**

Andy watched the beginnings of sunset as she leaned back against Sam's truck, waiting for him. When she heard the back door of the station slam shut, she knew it was him.

He jogged over to the truck, tossing his bag into the back before coming to stand in front of her. He pressed his lips to hers. "Sorry, took longer to transfer the case to Nash than I expected," he said. He was annoyed they were already half an hour late.

"S'ok, Sam, we have all weekend," she said as he walked around the truck. "You get the keys?"

He tossed them in the air before getting in the driver's seat. "Got them from Oliver this morning." Their friend had been more than willing to turn over his cabin to them for a weekend getaway when Sam asked.

Andy leaned back into the seat, relaxing for the first time in weeks. "Thanks for suggesting this." She reached over to take one of his hands in hers. "I really - we both really need it."

"We've both been putting in a lot of overtime. We deserve some time away," he said, giving her hand a squeeze as he pulled out of the lot.

They made a quick stop for dinner and had been on the road for about 40 minutes when they felt a light thump that got progressively worse. Already in the back roads of nowhere, Sam immediately pulled to the side of the road and got out of the truck, already knowing what was wrong. He cursed as Andy joined him and they both saw that the rear passenger tire was flat.

"Great, just great," Sam grumbled.

"You've got a spare, right? It won't take us long to change it," Andy said.

"Us? You know how to change a tire?" he mocked playfully.

She slapped his arm as he rummaged around the back of his truck for everything he'd need. "No, but I can still help."

He handed over some tools while he grabbed the spare tire. "How about you hold the flashlight and I'll change the tire?"

She pointed a flashlight toward where Sam was already getting to work and handed over the tools as he asked for them. "You know, maybe the universe was telling us to stop and take a minute to enjoy how beautiful it is out here," Andy said, staring up through the trees to where the stars were popping out into the dark sky.

Sam looked up at her and chuckled. "I'll enjoy the beauty when we're in the safety and warmth of the cabin."

"City boy's afraid of bears attacking us," she teased.

"McNally," he said in that tone he used when he knew that she knew she was pushing his buttons. "All we had was a flimsy piece of cloth between us and the bear."

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip remembering the first - and only - time she'd convinced Sam to come camping with her. He'd obliged only because it was her birthday. Halfway through the night, a bear had decided to steal their food, which Sam hadn't locked up properly.

"Yeah, well, unless you have some food stashed in your pockets, I think you're safe this time."

He shook his head as he lifted the flat tire into the back of the truck. "Done teasing me, McNally?"

"Eh, I don't know, could keep this up for another 20 or 40 years," she quipped, grinning at him.

He stuck his tongue in his cheek; _touché_. "Get in the truck. Let's get to this cabin."

Still a bit frustrated about the second delay of the night, Sam missed the turnoff for the road up to the cabin. Twenty minutes later, he was slamming his hand against the steering wheel. "Damnit!"

"Sam, it's not a big deal. We'll get there."

"Door to door, this trip should take an hour, at most. We left the city _two hours_ ago." He'd been so stressed with work lately and just wanted to get to the cabin, relax with his girlfriend and forget the rest of the world existed.

Andy reached over and massaged the back of his neck as he struggled to find the road he missed. "I want to get there as much as you do, but getting frustrated isn't going to get us there any faster."

He glanced over at her and let her smile calm him. Turning back to the road ahead of them, he took a deep breath.

It was another half hour before Sam was unlocking the door of the cabin. He pushed the door open and they walked in with flashlights leading their way. They made a couple of quick trips in with their stuff before Sam went to start the generator. After a few tries, watched him storm back into the cabin.

"What's wrong?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder as he flipped the light switch on and off repeatedly.

"It's not working. Nothing is fucking working tonight." He turned around, but Andy stopped him from going anywhere.

"Sam, relax. It's fine. We'll call Oliver in the morning and figure out how to fix it. We'll light a fire tonight," she said, resting her palms on his chest.

"I'm a city boy, McNally. I don't do cabin in the woods without electricity."

She shook her head smirking. "Romantic fire...candlelight...I think even a _city boy_ could figure out what that might lead to." She tried backing away, but Sam's arms caught her around the waist.

He closed his eyes as he pushed out a breath. "Sorry, I've been a grump. You're right. I think I saw some firewood out back." He pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they walked out to the porch, Andy paused at the railing to take in the vast landscape in front of them. "It's so beautiful out here."

Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. As if some twist of fate, they were standing in the exact spot he stood the first time he'd come up here, and he thought back to that turning point in his life. He pulled her body back against him until her head rested on his shoulder.

"You know, the first time I came up here, all I could think about was you," he whispered.

She scrunched her nose as she tilted her head so she could look at him. "But I thought...you and the guys...you were still with…"

"Yeah," he sighed, moving his eyes from her to the forest in front of them. "Oliver and I got into it; we were annoyed with each other. He got me admitting how much I missed you though." Andy put her hands on one of his arms that circled her and gave a gentle squeeze of encouragement. He looked down at her again before continuing. "Told him I kept thinking about the future - kids, park on Sundays, real life. Wanting something more, with you."

"Sam…" She turned herself around in his arms, and wrapped her own around him. "You thought all that _then?_" He nodded and she had to fight back tears; they had lost so much time being stupid. "I love you."

He leaned down and she met him halfway, their lips pressing softly against each other. "Thank you for telling me that," she said when they pulled apart.

His only response was a quick kiss to her forehead and a smile. "Let's go get that wood, so we don't freeze."

* * *

Sam was trying to make sure the fireplace was vented properly, so he didn't kill them with smoke, but he was having trouble. As if the night was conspiring against him, a large poof of soot blew up all over his face and chest. As he kneeled in front of the fireplace coughing, Andy couldn't help but laugh. When he turned to glare at her, the eyes piercing through his soot covered face only made her laugh harder.

"McNally," he growled out.

She grabbed some paper towels and a bottle of water, and crouched down next to him. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"It's hysterical," he said dryly.

Turning his face toward her with her fingers, she wet the towels and wiped the soot off his face. "Come on, it kinda is." She continued cleaning off his face as he stared back at her unamused.

When he went back to arranging the firewood, she tugged on the hem of his shirt. "This has gotta come off; it's filthy and you're just gonna track it around if you move," she said. He let her pull it gently over his head, careful not to let the soot get anywhere.

After tossing it aside, she knelt behind him as he started the fire. Resting her head on his shoulder, she let her hands float up his bare chest. "It's fine, Sam. We're fine."

"I just wanted this to be the perfect weekend, Andy," he grumbled.

She tilt her head to kiss his neck. "You're here with me, that's all I need this weekend. I don't care about electricity or heat or perfect." She continued placing kisses along his shoulder as her hands caressed his chest.

He turned around to face her, resting his hand on her cheek. "You're something, you know that?"

She gave him a lopsided grin before her face softened. "We've been so busy lately, barely had time alone. Just want you this weekend, us."

He drew her close, let his lips close over hers softly. He tucked her hair behind her ear as his lips curved into a smile. "All I want too," he whispered.

She captured his lips with hers as she slid her hands over his chest, slowly exploring every inch of him. He framed her face with his hands, keeping her close, not wanting to let her go. They stayed like that, hypnotized by each other, forgetting there was a world beyond the four walls of the cabin.

They pulled back for a moment, Andy opening her eyes only when Sam nudged her nose with his own. She stared into his eyes like she had done so many times before and smiled as she saw the love written all over his soul.

He unbuttoned the flannel shirt she wore, enjoying how her body arched into him when his fingers skimmed her abdomen. He slid it down her arms, and with a hand on the small of her back was about to lower her to the floor when he stopped and suddenly pulled back.

"Hang on," he said, getting up. Surprised, Andy looked up at him with wide eyes, waiting for an explanation. "There's _not perfect_, and then there's _disgusting_." He glanced at the filthy floor before grabbing their sleeping bags and pillows. He opened one up and laid it in front of the fire; the second one he opened, but left off to the side.

Scooting over to the makeshift bed Sam had created, Andy grinned up at him smiling. "Such a romantic," she teased.

"Have you seen the inch of dirt on this floor? Oliver needs a cleaning lady," he said, deflecting her comment.

"Shut up and c'mere," she said playfully, tugging on his belt loop as she pulled him down on top of her.

"So, where we were?" he asked against her lips.

"Mmm…I think…" she said between kisses. "...about here." Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his jeans as his lips made their way down her neck.

When all of their clothes lay scattered on the floor, Andy rolled them over until she was grinning down at Sam. "I kinda like not having electricity."

"Oh do you?" He made a move to tickle her, but she got out of the way just in time. Grabbing the second sleeping back and crawling back to him, she pulled it over their bodies as she lay on top of him again.

She pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips as his hands gripped her hips and held her against him. "Yup. This, is _much _more fun," she said, tugging the sleeping bag up and over their heads before finding his lips again.

Sam mumbled an agreement, but it was lost in her mouth.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning to the feeling of Andy shiver as she clung to him. "Hey, you cold?" he asked, tucking the sleeping bag around her.

She mumbled something as she shook her head, not ready to really wake up yet.

"I should start another fire," he said, the fire having gone out sometime during the night. Her response was to snuggle further into his body and hold on tighter. Okay, apparently, he wasn't going anywhere right now.

The cool air hitting his face had him wide awake and he knew he was going to have to either build another fire or fix the generator soon. But first, well, he had another idea for creating heat. "McNally," he singsonged her name. "Andy."

"Sleeping, Sam," she mumbled into his chest.

He trailed a finger up her spine with a feather light touch. "I can think of another way to keep warm instead of the fire."

When she looked up at him, she saw his mischievous grin. She shifted so she was on top of him. "Oh yeah? What might that be?"

"Sitting in the truck with the heat blasting," he deadpanned. Her frown was only displayed for a second before he covered it with his mouth as he flipped them over. "Or you know, maybe this."

She ran her fingers up and down his back as his lips assaulted her neck. "This...definitely this."

* * *

The End.


End file.
